


All Summer Long

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Genyatta Week Summer 2017 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Genyatta Week Summer, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Genyatta Week Day 3 - Summer Treats - " In fact, Zenyatta was quite a good cook when he put his mind to it. At the moment, Genji was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Zenyatta sway around the kitchen, working with the jalebi to start to fry them. Genji liked to watch him cook."





	All Summer Long

It wasn’t widely known that Zenyatta could cook. 

But he could. In fact, Zenyatta was quite a good cook when he put his mind to it. At the moment, Genji was sitting at the kitchen table, watching Zenyatta sway around the kitchen, working with the jalebi to start to fry them. Genji liked to watch him cook. 

It always made him feel...at peace. 

The window was open in the kitchen, the cool morning air fluttering the leaves on a plant in the windowsill, bringing in the salty musky scent of summer and Genji put his head on his arms. Flour tickled his nose, Zenyatta’s apron swaying around his thighs as he moved with the rustle of cotton on his pants. It was a nice image, soothing and sweet. It just made Genji more and more aware of how they belonged together.

Genji hummed softly along with the tune Zenyatta was making with his orbs, their tinkling noises drawing him into a sleepy state. It reminded him, oddly, of being a child in the kitchen when his mother would cook. Her birdlike hands guiding his own to help him learn to fold dumplings. Even though they had a full kitchen staff she insisted on cooking most of the time. 

Especially in the summer. 

Where she’d take Genji by the hand to the market and shop, her perfectly polished fingertips glinting in the morning sunlight as they swayed along, her soft voice trilling as she spoke to him. Sometimes she’d go for a manicure after and get his nails painted as well and he’d hold his tiny hands in the sun as they walked, admiring the way the neon green glitter caught in his eyes and she’d always get one nail painted in the color he picked just so they matched. 

And then she’d guide his hands as they cooked together, eventually asking Hanzo for help as flour and spices got everywhere or if Genji got pounded mochi stuck in his hair, sticky and thick. And Hanzo would huff and help him clean up but start laughing when their mother would brush his nose with flour and it would all feel so  _ perfect _ .

And Genji felt that way with Zenyatta.

He smelled frying dough and stood, sliding behind his master, his lover, resting his chin on his shoulder, acknowledged with a sweet hum and a spark against the side of his helmet. He watched as the treat fried, curious to try it, wondering why Zenyatta picked it but it didn’t matter much, to be honest. 

He liked eating Zenyatta’s food because it tasted like home. 

“Master,” Genji murmured softly, kissing the side of his neck just to feel the whir of machinery beneath. 

“Hm?” Zenyatta twisted the tongs in his hand, moving the finished ones to a paper towel to drain. The motion was graceful, practiced and elegant, almost like a dance or the flick of his wrist when using an Orb of Harmony to keep Genji safe from danger. 

“I love you,” he said softly and Zenyatta picked up one of the cooled treats to let him taste it. 

“And I you, my sparrow.”

Genji smiled, nibbling the treat, the interesting mix of sweet and earthy bursting over his tongue. He licked the tips of Zenyatta’s fingers for a moment to chase that little bit of oil. 

Zenyatta giggled softly, going back to cooking for a moment as Genji pressed his lips to his cheek, relaxing. 

“Master?” Genji whispered again, nuzzling at him. 

“Yes, my brightest pupil?” 

Genji smiled softly before smirking. “When we have children, will you teach them how to cook?” he asked, voice sweet and smooth, feeling the way Zenyatta buzzed in his arms. 

“Genji?”

“After we’re married of course,” the ninja continued, chuckling as Zenyatta dropped the tongs in his hand. 

“G-Genji?” Zenyatta asked, turning in his arms, “are you...sure?”

Genji nodded, pressing their foreheads together. This was the perfect moment, the summer wind blowing in from across the sea, bringing the scent of a future with it. A home here, with his first love. 

“Marry me,” he said softly, “join your life with mine at some point in the future, because there is no future for me without you in it, my master, my sunshine.” 

Zenyatta made a shaky, breathy noise before nodding, hiding his face in Genji’s chest for a moment. 

“Yes, of course,” he whispered, shoulders shaking as Genji held him tighter, “how could I say no, my sparrow?”

Genji smiled, tilting his head to press kiss after kiss to his faceplate before a different scent caught his nose and he gasped. 

“Shit, it’s burning!”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Genji blog at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com and ask for commission info!


End file.
